¿Real o no Real?
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Soy Peeta Mellark, tengo 18 años y soy vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, volví a la arena, me arrestaron en el Capitolio y fui Secuestrado y lo que quiero ahora es saber si todo lo que recuerdo es ¿Real o no Real?
1. El Capitolio

Pues... aquí estamos de nuevo, después de años de no escribir y de perder espantosamente personajes en dos historias, regreso con algo en un nuevo fandom, donde ciertamente todo es un poco más consistente.

Esta vez se trata de mi primera historia basada en The Hunger Games, viendo Panem desde los ojos de un Peeta que no es propiamente él mismo y que, sinceramente, espero disfruten. La lectura es un poquito densa, por lo mismo, los capítulos cortos.

. . : : Disclaimer : : . . Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayoría, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que es mío, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

**¿Real o No Real?**

**_Capítulo 1.- El Capitolio_**

Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver más, no quiero pensar más… un silencio sepulcral me rodea, no estoy seguro del tiempo que ha pasado, podrían ser días… o años, en ocasiones se sienten como siglos. Hace ya tiempo que me han dejado solo y finalmente me permito respirar, aunque duele tanto que quisiera dejar de hacerlo. Intento poner en orden los pensamientos en mi cabeza, nada parece tener sentido y me pregunto por enésima vez en no sé cuánto tiempo si recuerdo mi nombre… me siento incapaz de recordarlo.

Escucho nuevamente pasos de botas en el pasillo y mis sentidos se ponen alerta, abro los ojos sólo para notar cómo baja el voltaje, haciendo que las luces blancas de aquella sala parezcan aún más mortecinas: no es un sueño. Un segundo más tarde la voz afectada de una mujer desgarra el aire, creo que su nombre es Johanna, ¿Johanna?, claro, Johanna Mason, vencedora del Distrito 7, la que convenció a todos de no ser un enemigo de cuidado y resultó ser una asesina imparable; Johanna Mason, el tributo femenino del Distrito 7, la que se desnudó en el ascensor después del desfile de los Tributos Vencedores.

Quiero levantarme, ir a ayudarla y nuevamente encuentro mis manos sujetas con firmeza a esa plancha mecánica helada y puedo recordar con claridad que hace poco he visto a Lavinia morir frente a mis ojos, en una muda súplica por terminar con su agonía… también a Darius, que no se rindió sin pelear, incluso aunque su voz fue silenciada. Lágrimas impotentes se deslizan por mis ojos cansados y la piel demacrada, es entonces cuando lo hago consciente por primera vez: soy prisionero del Capitolio, prisionero de Snow y si tengo un poco de suerte, pronto estaré uniéndome a su larga lista de cautivos muertos por tortura.

Forcejeo una vez más con los grilletes, siento como el metal ha hecho mella en la piel de mis brazos, es probable que tenga heridas en los bordes donde roza mi carne maltratada, lo sé por la forma en que la piel me arde con cada movimiento. Independiente a este dolor, me doy cuenta que siento el cuerpo dolorido, no por la posición y menos aún por el golpe que acabo de darme contra la parte trasera de la cabeza; es más como si cientos y cientos de minúsculas agujas estuviesen clavadas en mi cuello, pecho y piernas. La luz se mueve de una forma extraña y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, intentando respirar profundamente.

Johanna ha vuelto a callarse y la luz vuelve a su intensidad normal, puedo percibirla a través de mis párpados. La puerta se abre deslizándose con suavidad, los que ahora son dos viejos conocidos llegan sosteniendo sus pesados fusiles, puedo escuchar cómo el metal suena con la cadencia del avance de sus portadores, sin embargo, esta vez hay algo nuevo, un nuevo par de pisadas ligeras que no llevan calzado militar… ni siquiera me molesto en abrir los ojos, no quiero mirarles: esta vez, el objeto de la tortura seré yo.

Mi nuevo visitante tiene las manos delgadas y sus dedos son hábiles, lo sé por la forma en que manipula sin esfuerzo mis párpados, sujetándolos con pinzas que los mantienen abiertos, de forma tal que, aunque realmente lo intento, todo lo que puedo hacer, es ver son sus guantes blancos y después el rostro de un hombre que más que eso, parece un roedor escuálido de mi distrito. Acerca un gotero y deja caer un líquido cristalino que de inmediato procura una sensación de alivio a esos pobres ojos míos, que llevan bastante sin saber lo que es el descanso.

Siento la plancha bajo mi espalda cobrando vida, poniendo mi cuerpo en vertical, frente a mí, la que reconozco como la palidez de una pantalla de televisión que va cobrando vida poco a poco. Lo que sigue, es algo que no soy capaz de describir y mucho menos de entender, son grabaciones, voces de la gente de mi distrito gritando desesperada, silenciada  
casi al acto por gigantescas lenguas de fuego que van consumiendo nuestros edificios saturados de polvo de carbón por el paso del tiempo. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder cerrar los ojos y no sucede, las imágenes invaden mis ojos y mi mente, y entonces ella, Katniss, el motivo, motor y razón de todo, está en la pantalla, con ese gesto concentrado que pone siempre que está por disparar… un agudo dolor hace presa de mí, su gesto concentrado se convierte en una mueca burlona; un pinchazo más y el gesto burlón se convierte en la esencia del horror encarnado. Intento llorar, pero mis ojos se han quedado secos.

Doce dolorosos pinchazos y varias horas de imágenes después, la pantalla se apaga y la plancha cobra vida una vez más; el hombre roedor mira hacia arriba y asiente levemente, antes de retirar las pinzas de mis ojos, que finalmente se cierran, dejándome sumido en una obscuridad tan densa que casi agradezco, ya que no deja lugar a ninguna pesadilla. Intento aferrarme a mi idea del final feliz: Katniss, tomando mi mano después de compartir el tueste… una casita pequeña y cálida, el olor a pan recién horneado que emana de la mesa… un rostro redondo y sonrosado con aquel tono oliva de piel tan propio de la veta y finos cabellos rubios apenas mostrándose por la incipiente superficie de su cabeza; un bebé… nuestro bebé.

Pasan uno, dos, tres, cuatro días… no logro seguir contando, día con día despierto agotado, lleno de una ansiedad tan vieja como mis temores un día antes de los primeros juegos, aunque aún intento aferrarme a la imagen de aquel perfecto final feliz, ese que ahora sé que no tendré, está ella, su rostro transformado en medio de la violencia y la expresión de sus ojos me provoca tal terror, que despierto bañado en sudor. Ella no es Katniss, ya no es mi Katniss, nunca lo ha sido; es sólo un producto más de este mundo retorcido que, por su culpa, me ha transformado de pieza de sus juegos, en una víctima de ella, la que me abandonó en la arena cuando había jurado que daría la vida por mí.

El dolor en el cuerpo ya ha rebasado niveles de lo que hubiese conocido y he llegado a tal punto, en que ya ni siquiera puedo sentirlo; mis sentidos adormecidos son incapaces de percibir algo más que la desesperanza en que me encuentro. He sido restablecido en dos ocasiones, una tríada de extraños se dedican a prepararme para aparecer frente a las cámaras. En un ataque de osadía pregunto en dónde están Portia y mi equipo de preparación… uno de los agentes de paz ríe y en una voz que parece más el rugido de una fiera que la voz de un hombre, responde que han sido ejecutados: es en ese momento, que decido dejar de pelear.

Veo mi imagen en el espejo, soy incapaz de reconocerme; en algún punto debajo de las bolsas bajo mis ojos, la piel pálida y esa expresión perdida, aún hay algo de mí, aunque no logro encontrarlo en esos segundos. Antes de salir a cuadro, me entregan un discurso escrito por alguno de los esbirros de Snow, es una labor titánica lograr un poco de concentración y mi única instrucción es parecer normal. El cuello del saco me asfixia, y puedo sentir cada uno de los pinchazos que he estado recibiendo, el estudio parece una creación psicodélica salida de la mente de los morphlings del 6 y eso me distrae todavía más.

Escucho a Snow hablando a través de mí, y algo, un atisbo de mi viejo yo, se abre paso hasta mi consciencia lesionada; puedo sentir esa náusea hacia mí mismo, el odio que siento hacia el Capitolio, hacia Snow, hacia lo que sus torturadores han hecho conmigo durante todo este tiempo, hacia ella, que es la causa de todo este sufrimiento y aún así, sé que está  
viéndome en algún sitio, oculta y segura, lejos de todo este horror. La odio profundamente, tanto que si pudiera, si me diera una simple razón, la mataría sin pensarlo y sin embargo, no puedo evitar advertirle que volarán el trece… esta vez por su culpa. Lo último que puedo recordar es la culata del arma del agente de paz estrellándose contra mi sien izquierda,  
el olor a sangre y el golpe de mi cabeza en el piso.

Vuelvo a mi encierro, a la plancha que se ha convertido en una extensión de mí mismo, a los grilletes que privan a mis manos del movimiento que necesitan para sentirse útiles. El hombre roedor y sus dos acompañantes vuelven una, otra y otra vez, con cada una de sus visitas, siento como cada vez pierdo un poco más la cordura, hasta que un día despierto y no puedo sentir nada más, estoy vestido y mis manos libres, no hay rastro de la pantalla, ni de todas esas cosas que usan día con día para mostrarme una verdad que, ahora sé que había estado negando.

* * *

Como siempre, les doy las gracias por llegar hasta aquí y también a mi Beta Reader, que ha estado ahí desde que surgió la idea de este pequeño proyecto.

Hasta otra.

_Saiph L._


	2. El Rescate

Vamos por el segundo Chap, y agradezco de verdad a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer, aún cuando no han dejado huella de su paso, sin embargo, espero se animen pronto y continuemos con esta pequeña aventura.

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . .** Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayoría, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que es mío, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

**¿Real o no Real?**

**_Capítulo 2 - El Rescate_**

El silencio que normalmente, se ve sólo interrumpido por los gritos constantes de los torturados, se encuentra plagado de ruidos de gente que corre, gritan órdenes, suenan alarmas, intentan por todos los medios cerrar compuertas externas. Cierro los ojos, tanto ruido, tanta luz… es confuso, intento no pensar, perderme en la obscuridad de mi mente y en el acto, ella está ahí, mirándome con una intensidad palpable que tiende fuertes cadenas desde sus ojos grises hasta mí, su rostro está sucio y herido: estamos en la primera arena, su silueta parece difusa y puedo sentirla respirando cerca de mí; un deseo antaño emerge desde lo más profundo de mi ser, el anhelo de ella, mi deseo por ella que se proyecta en un halo brillante y que, gradualmente, va convirtiéndose en una necesidad, la necesidad de matarla.

Un miedo primitivo invade hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo y sólo soy capaz de abrir los ojos al escuchar las explosiones de una ráfaga de balas impactándose contra la pared, confundido y aterrado cedo al primer impulso: esconderme, si soy capaz de fundirme con la obscuridad ella no será capaz de encontrarme; es una buena rastreadora, sí, pero jamás podrá encontrarme en la profundidad de una sombra segura, la que me permita verla y cuando esté desprevenida, me dejará caer sobre ella y acabar con su existencia. Otra explosión me devuelve a la realidad, las luces a mí alrededor se han apagado ¿qué mierda está pasando? Avanzo a tientas por la celda, la conozco tan perfectamente, que por intuición logro dar con el marco de la puerta, está entreabierta.

El aire del pasillo está viciado, polvo, sangre, carne y cabello quemados, pólvora y mi pierna mecánica topándose con algo pesado; quito el estorbo de una patada, era un cuerpo inerte que cae con un golpe sordo apartándose de mi camino. Voy guiándome por el muro agrietado, algo viscoso se adhiere a la superficie de mi mano y sigo avanzando; alguien gime en un agónico estertor y sujeto con mis dedos ensangrentados el puente de mi nariz. La imagen de Darius torturado hasta la muerte invade mi memoria y no logro evitar que mis ojos se nublen de lágrimas ¿era necesario? ¿valía la pena matar a alguien que ni siquiera tenía voz?, no, no lo valía y de nuevo había sido por ella, por sus ardides, por la falsa preocupación dibujada en sus facciones cuando juraba que sacrificaría su vida por mí… una más de sus mentiras.

Puedo escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, una voz que me es familiar, es Finnick Odair, logro dar con la pálida luz de una pantalla que funciona a medias y ahí está él, ha perdido la belleza de la que siempre había hecho alarde; la piel antes bronceada ahora parece cetrina, los músculos marcados se han convertido en una triste parodia del esplendor que mostraban poco tiempo atrás, su cabello desordenado y esos ojos verde mar reflejando un dolor que en ese mismo instante se vuelve mío. Soy incapaz de entender lo que dice, su voz se escucha distorsionada y paso los dedos por la pantalla, sintiendo tanta pena por él, que hace mis rodillas doblarse y voy cayendo al suelo, sintiendo mi cuerpo sacudirse entre temblores que no había sido capaz de notar antes y un llanto que comenzó silente y se ha convertido casi en hiperventilación.

Cuando vuelvo a sentirme un poco dueño de mí mismo, no me sorprende encontrarme hecho un ovillo en una esquina cerca de donde caí la primera vez, el cuerpo duele otra vez, tanto que incluso respirar se convierte en una especie de tortura, mis ojos están hinchados y me siento desorientado, tan cansado que es difícil precisar si he estado ahí minutos o han sido horas. Intento levantarme otra vez y cuando casi lo he logrado, mis piernas son incapaces de sostenerme, golpeo el suelo con frustración… comienzo a arrastrarme por el piso, en medio de la destrucción y la muerte en los pasillos obscuros, hasta que no puedo más y me dejo caer, esperando a que la muerte llegue por mí, como ha llegado por todos los demás que me rodean.

No estoy del todo consciente cuando un leve resplandor se filtra por mis párpados cerrados y escucho voces que van acercándose –Manden una unidad médica inmediatamente… encontramos a la leñadora- dice una voz gruesa que no logro reconocer y dentro de mí, siento alivio porque la han encontrado con vida, de todos nosotros Johanna y Finnick son los que menos merecían la decadencia en la que se encontraban por culpa de Katniss. Varios pares de botas pasaron a mi lado, sin percatarse de mi presencia y segundos después, pude escuchar a Enobaria exigiendo a nuestros benefactores que la soltaran, que era capaz de caminar por ella misma.

Mi consciencia se desliza nuevamente en una obscuridad profunda y las voces se convierten en algo parecido al zumbido de un enjambre de abejas, no soy ajeno al movimiento a mi alrededor, ya que los cuerpos que me rodeaban pronto dejan de saturar mi olfato con su fetidez a muerte reciente, abro los ojos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas gritarles ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No me dejen, por favor!, pero mi garganta está seca y no logra emitir ni siquiera un gemido. Cuando creo que todo está perdido, que terminaré muriendo en ese lugar, incapaz de moverme, entumecido, mudo, unas manos me toman por los hombros y me giran hasta quedar boca arriba, veo un rostro que también me es familiar, el último rostro que quisiera que me hubiese encontrado en estas condiciones; puedo ver la pena reflejada en el fondo de esos ojos grises tan comunes en la Veta… Gale Hawthorne masculla algo que no puedo entender, me levanta en brazos y todo lo que puedo hacer antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo, es susurrar: gracias.

En mi cabeza, la arena cobra vida nuevamente, Beetee está enredado en su propio cable después de que Enobaria y Brutus llegaran por sorpresa, Finnick ha caído producto de un empujón propinado por Chaff y éste último, se enfrenta a aquel hombre descomunal aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro… la misma sonrisa con la que quedó inerte en el suelo, con la sangre escapando a borbotones por su garganta cercenada. Despierto sudando frío, en medio de un grito que no estoy seguro de que sea mío, un pitido eléctrico me sirve como ritmo para estabilizar mi respiración, miro hacia la izquierda y comienzo a llorar otra vez, Johanna está inconsciente en una cama de hospital muy cercana a la mía, su cabello desordenado ha desaparecido casi en su totalidad, y se pueden ver marcas de quemadura eléctrica en la superficie de su cabeza, está sumergida en un sueño inducido y conectada a varios aparatos que supongo la mantienen con vida: finalmente, ha dejado de gritar.

La primera cosa que puedo sentir, es una mano sujetando mi brazo, vuelvo a mirar a quien me toca… temeroso y con los ojos cargados de un horror que me enmudece; Gale Hawthorne está de nuevo ahí, esta vez con la preocupación reflejada en cada una de sus facciones, dice que todo estará bien, que estoy a salvo y yo quisiera decirle que jamás volveré a estar bien, que la única forma en que todo recuperará sentido, será cuando ella esté muerta, cuando le pongan final a todos los horrores que ella ha desatado.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y hasta el siguiente.

_J. Saiph Lestrange B.~_


	3. El Distrito Trece

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora en la carga del capítulo, se atravesaron algunas cosas un poco urgentes de un nuevo proyecto que, si me dan luz verde el día de mañana, podrán leer muy pronto la nueva historia publicada.

Es bonito cuando se carga un capítulo, que las alertas lleguen y en verdad es un placer compartir con todos ustedes un poco mis desvaríos, sólo espero que ahora sean más los que se animen a dejar un comentario, que al mismo tiempo, me ayuda a mejorar la historia y darle mayor calidad al escrito.

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . .** Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayoría, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que es mío, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

**¿Real o No Real?**

_Capítulo 3.- El Distrito 13_

El resto del camino es confuso, borroso, las voces apuradas de los médicos que intentan desesperadamente salvar la vida de una Johanna que ha perdido toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba me aturden, las imágenes pasan por mis ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pasillos que parecen interminables, concreto, el olor a humedad que hace aún más difícil que mis pulmones puedan absorber un poco de oxígeno, es como si de pronto el mismo entorno se hubiese volcado sobre mí en un clarísimo intento por acabarme; tiemblo nuevamente y esta vez el dolor es aún peor. Alguien sujeta mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se sacude violentamente y ahí están de nuevo los cientos de pinchazos recibidos en todo el cuerpo me recuerdan de dónde vengo y que no tengo la menor idea de en donde estoy.

Los estertores terminan, dejando mi cuerpo agotado y mi mente llena de imágenes que parecen brillar, bombas, deslizadores incendiados, un hospital destruido, la presa rota y ella, mirando con satisfacción su obra, con una sonrisa devastadora, hermosa y maniaca en una misma expresión, siento el cuerpo amenazando con temblar de nuevo, con un brío que no entiendo de donde ha sacado y entonces, un pinchazo en el brazo que deja entrar algo tibio que me sumerge en un sueño plácido en e que no veo más que una marejada de colores sin propósito ni forma.

Abro una vez más los ojos, el cuerpo no duele esta vez, al menos no tanto como ese momento que no logro precisar hace cuanto tiempo sucedió; el olor a antiséptico y las luces blancas me hacen respirar con rapidez, invadido nuevamente por el miedo a la llegada de mis torturadores, sin embargo, en su lugar, hay todo un grupo de personas con uniformes blancos a mi alrededor, dos de ellos, un par de mujeres que jamás había visto antes, usan suaves gasas con agua tibia para limpiar mi rostro, mientras un tercero usa una minúscula lamparita de luz amarilla para revisar mis ojos; uno más a su lado, parece muy interesado en algo que está sobre mi cabeza, para después tomar notas y pulsar algunos botones en un panel que no alcanzo a ver.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto, aunque aparentemente he susurrado y nadie me escuchó, aquel esfuerzo descomunal se sintió como un montón de gatos salvajes bajando por mi garganta, mi boca sigue seca y mi respiración se acelera, una de las mujeres que me asea, atina a acariciar mi frente e inclinarse hacia mí -¿qué sucede, necesitas algo?- inquiere en un tono casi maternal, nota el leve asentimiento de mi rostro y vuelvo a susurrar -¿dónde estoy?-. Ella suspira, me dirige una mirada compasiva que, en cierta forma, me reconforta y responde –en el Distrito 13, estás a salvo- y no puedo evitar quebrarme: es cierto, estoy fuera del Capitolio… nadie más vendrá a torturarme; las lágrimas caen sin permiso desde mis ojos enrojecidos y me permito, por un momento, pensar que todo irá bien, especialmente cuando pueda acabar con ella.

Un poco después, vuelvo a abrir los ojos, el equipo sigue moviéndose a mi alrededor, esta vez cerciorándose de que todo está en orden conmigo y yo, siento algo de renovada fuerza recorrer mi cuerpo; la misma mujer de antes, la que acarició mi frente, sostiene mi espalda cuando ve que intento sentarme, suspiro y al cabo de unos segundos, estoy rodeado de todos ellos, revisándome nuevamente los ojos, aplicando curaciones y tomando algunas muestras de sangre. Toda esa atención me pone nervioso, lo sé por la forma en que la pierna mecánica golpea contra el piso, mi nombre parece sonar extraño en las voces de toda esa gente que jamás había visto y es entonces cuando el interminable zumbido de esos desconocidos se ve silenciado, algo que se siente similar a la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra hace que gire el rostro y me encuentre con ella; fijo los ojos en los suyos y por un momento, una fracción de segundo la imagen del final feliz al que tanto me aferré aparece en mi cabeza… sólo para transformarse en una pesadilla donde veo el pequeño rostro de nuestro bebé arder.

Ella se acerca, primero dubitativa, después segura, extiende los brazos hacia mí y yo no puedo más que sentir odio por ella, por ese bebé que acaba de arder en la imagen de mi cabeza, por todas esas vidas perdidas detrás de su rastro de sangre… por el dolor que siento ya no sólo en mi cuerpo, sino también en mi alma y mi consciencia, que se agita debatiéndose entre imágenes llenas de brillo y otras que parecen salidas de un cuento que me he inventado. Es cuestión de segundos, el equipo se ha apartado de mi alrededor y me dejan el paso libre, me levanto con cierta velocidad y voy hacia ella; ni siquiera soy consciente del momento en que mis manos se levantaron, pero estoy seguro que lo hicieron justo en el momento en que siento mis dedos aferrarse al perfecto contorno de su cuello: muere… muere ahora Katniss Everdeen, muere y llévate contigo lo que queda de mí, pienso, mientras sigo apretando su carne y siento los violentos espasmos de quien comienza a dejar de respirar.

Algo con el peso de una demoledora y la velocidad de un guepardo cae sobre mí, aplastando mi cuerpo y sujetándome las manos, que aún se sacuden furiosas hacia el frente, ella está en el suelo y el equipo que antes se ocupaba tan minuciosamente de mí, ahora le rodea, acomodan su cuerpo, usan una especie de globo para hacerla respirar; sin saber en que momento, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ¿de verdad quiero verla muerta? –sí, eso es lo que quieres- dice una voz en mi cabeza, esa voz que me parece tan ajena pero tan familiar. Mis brazos se rinden y caen sin vida sobre el suelo, la vista se ha nublado a causa del llanto y comienzo a sentirme ligero conforme el sueño inducido de las drogas va apoderándose de la pila de despojos humanos que todo el mundo reconoce como Peeta Mellark.

Dentro de mis sueños vuelvo a verla: pequeña, frágil, desmadejada… como en aquella grabación del otro lado del vidrio en nuestros primeros juegos, es ella, tan humana que cuesta creer que es la causante de tanta destrucción alrededor; la imagen es devastadora, nuestro distrito quemado hasta los cimientos, el doce, el hogar de mi familia, de mis amigos… el lugar en que me enamoré de ella, aunque ahora no haya más lugar para esas viejas emociones, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fueran mías. Comienzo a cuestionarme la realidad cuando despierto nuevamente, cuando siento mis manos y pies atados, la ansiedad hace presa de mí, sé que en cualquier momento vendrán los dos agentes de paz de siempre, esos que acompañan al hombre rata; busco desesperadamente la pantalla, los instrumentos, espero ver que las luces bajen en cualquier momento y a esa momentánea obscuridad, ser acompañada por un desgarrador grito de Johanna.

Los minutos pasan tan lentamente, que casi puedo sentir el movimiento de los engranajes del reloj, marcando segundo a segundo y no sucede nada, no baja la luz, no hay gritos rasgando el silencio, no hay agentes de paz, ni hombre rata, ni pantalla, ni pinchazos, ni tortura, sólo yo, escuchando cada latido de mi corazón bombeando con violencia la sangre a las venas en mis sienes y por un momento, me permito sentir un poco de calma, a pesar de que mis manos y pies vuelven a estar sujetos. Lo que parece ser un pelotón de médicos entra en la habitación y revisan un montón de pantallas con signos que no puedo comprender, gráficas que para mí carecen de significados y para ellos, parecen de suma importancia; una nueva oleada de tranquilidad invade mis venas y comienzo a sentirme adormilado, el bajo zumbido de las voces a mi alrededor cobra un poco de sentido y entiendo por partes que hablan de "veneno de rastrevíspula", "dosis más allá de lo que un cuerpo puede soportar" y algo que, incrédulo, entiendo como "secuestro": Snow y sus esbirros me han secuestrado, más allá de la libertad del cuerpo, más allá de la luz del sol, más allá de las verjas maltrechas del doce… han secuestrado mi mente.

A juzgar por las horas de sueño, la comida y las constantes visitas de la legión de sanadores, han pasado varios días, que se han escurrido frente a mis ojos entre el sedante y un dolor insoportable que me resulta terriblemente familiar. La orilla de un río, mi cuerpo sin fuerza, no existe el hambre, el dolor, la nostalgia; todo ello ha sido remplazado progresivamente por el deseo de que simplemente se termine; entonces ella está ahí otra vez, limpiando mi rostro, mis brazos, cuidando de mí, de la profunda herida en mi pierna y la fiebre infecciosa que ha ido acabando con lo poco que queda de mí, después una pequeña cueva, sus labios en los míos, un cuenco de caldo que bebí entre deseos de vomitar y el cansancio producido por el esfuerzo de mi cuerpo en mantenerse con vida… despierto bañado en sudor frío, ¿eso fue real?, ¿en algún universo estuvo ella pendiente de mi vida?, ¿de verdad llegué a importarle? … no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé, no tengo una respuesta y la confusión me pierde en una noche en vela.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por pasarse por aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	4. El Doce, tartas, bodas: lo que debió ser

Como cada jueves, capítulo nuevo, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a Ires, minafan y Katniss Ainsworth por pasarse por aquí y dejar comentarios, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, en especial de este, que es el capítulo más largo hasta este momento.

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . . **Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayoría, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que es mío, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

**¿Real o No Real?**

_**Capítulo 4.- El 12, Tartas, Bodas: lo que debió ser.**_

Una mañana de tantas, la manguera que tengo conectada en el brazo desaparece y junto con ella, la calma aparente que había tenido, las horas de sueño que siguen siendo precarias a juzgar por el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Los médicos dicen que estoy recuperándome, que he ganado peso, que al menos han logrado que mi cuerpo se sobreponga al maltrato desmedido al que había sido sometido en cortas semanas, les veo anotar cosas todo el tiempo, nota sobre nota, sobre las mismas libretas que se ven cada día más desgastadas y el lugar me parece asfixiante… una gota de sudor frío me recorre la espalda y todo se vuelve brillante, escucho al hombre rata "esto no dolerá demasiado Peeta… verás que en unos días ni siquiera vas a sentirlo", era lo que siempre decía antes de darme esos pinchazos que eran más dolorosos que saber que ella me había olvidado. Que saber que nunca le importé.

Katniss no ha vuelto a mi habitación, que ahora se encuentra herméticamente cerrada, sé que no la dejarán volver a acercarse: soy peligroso, y me alegra que lo sepa, que tenga la certeza que ella es la que sigue, que no permitiré que siga causando tanto daño. Es difícil comprender lo que pasa alrededor, especialmente cuando nadie se detiene a explicarte las cosas y lo único que tengo realmente seguro, es que estoy en el distrito 13, aún me parece increíble que el distrito destruido no fuese más que una invención del Capitolio.

Comienzo a preguntarme que otras cosas habrán ocultado… si fueron capaces de ocultar la existencia de un distrito, pretendiendo que había dejado de existir, sería muy fácil ocultar millones de cosas más, millones de cosas detrás de su opresión, de su control, de la miseria en que nos tenían sumergidos; sigo cavilando todas estas cosas, intentando encontrar qué tanto hay detrás de todas las cosas que han pasado, cuando siento una mano tomando la mía y no puedo evitar el sobresalto, la misma mujer que estuvo antes ayudándome a sentar, respondiendo que estoy a salvo, está mirándome con gesto preocupado que intenta enmascarar de una forma bastante pobre. Dice que ese día será especial, que una amiga vendrá a verme e intento sonreír ante aquella idea, aunque no puedo imaginar quien será, ya que todo lo que conocía y amaba, murió con las llamas que redujeron el doce a escombros.

Vuelven a colocar la manguera en el mismo lugar de antes después de asearme y darme de comer, la mujer que estuvo antes, cepilla mi cabello y una oleada de tristeza me invade al pensar en Portia, la única persona capaz de infundirme un poco de seguridad con algo tan simple como pasar un peine por mi cabello rizado; esa tristeza va transformándose más rápido de lo que puedo asimilar en una ira ciega y primitiva, la misma ira que viene del recuerdo de saberla asesinada. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente y una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho, hace que las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir sean liberadas… estoy tan cansado, que mi cuerpo se relaja y no hago más que mirar hacia el techo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre deslizándose con suavidad y deja paso a una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostro preocupado, si no fuera por lo delgada que se encuentra, juraría que es Delly Cartwright, mi vieja amiga del doce, compañera de juegos infantiles, la que era una dibujante desastrosa, pero la más leal de las amigas que pudiese tener alguien en sus primeros años. Ella se acerca despacio, con una expresión que raya entre la duda y el alivio; respira profundamente y me dedica una de esas anchas sonrisas que ella tiene para todo el mundo y por alguna razón, eso me tranquiliza; ella me saluda y yo comienzo a bombardearla con preguntas, sobre dónde estamos, por qué estamos ahí y por qué no estamos en casa, por qué mi familia no ha venido a verme… si es que ella también ha creído en las mentiras de Katniss. Es justo al hablar de ella donde se pierde todo, el foco, la calma, la sensación de seguridad: me sacaron de las garras del Capitolio, sí, pero ahora estoy en las de ella y no sé cuál de las alternativas es peor; veo como su sonrisa se convierte en una expresión de miedo, no entiendo por qué, ¿a dónde fue su sonrisa amable?, ¿es que ella también ha visto el peligro que corre estando cerca de Katniss?

Escucho mi propia voz, gritando, dejando salir finalmente esa verdad que estaba escondiendo, los ojos de Delly se llenan de lágrimas y veo como se aleja; sigo gritando, culpando a Katniss de estar perdiendo también a mi vieja amiga, llamándola muto, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder terminar lo que no me dejaron hacer cuando vino a verme. Finalmente, vuelvo a quedarme solo en la habitación y escucho nuevamente ruido en la otra habitación, mezclado con el sonido de mi respiración agitada; aquella fuerza magnética que sentí la primera vez vuelve a dominarme y clavo la mirada en el espejo de doble cara: puedo sentirla, Katniss, está ahí… entonces, la manguera hace su trabajo y llena mis venas de una calma artificial, que esta vez llena mis sueños de pesadillas de Katniss reclinada en mi pecho, mientras sostiene un cuchillo preparado para clavarlo en mi corazón.

El siguiente día, me sorprende la visita que recibo, es un rostro que conozco a la perfección: delgado, facciones finas, cabello rubio y ojos azules, dos trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombros, mientras mezcla afanosamente algo en una especie de mortero. Primrose levanta la vista, fija sus ojos azules en mí, muy concentrada y después me dedica una sonrisa dulce, el tipo de sonrisa que suele recordarme cosas que, no estoy seguro de que hayan sucedido alguna vez. Ella se acerca aún sosteniendo el mortero, habla de su gato, de la cantidad de trabajo que han tenido a partir del rescate, de como han comenzado a tomarla un poco más en cuenta, en especial porque le han dejado trabajar conmigo.

Luego de ponerme al día con la vida del trece, dice que Katniss se ha ido, que eso nos dará tiempo a ambos para sanar y poner en orden lo que queda de nosotros mismos. No logro entender por qué me siento tan triste al saber que ella se ha ido, es como si algo estuviese incompleto; la sola idea me pone nervioso, tanto que ni siquiera noto cuando Primrose se acerca a mí y me forra algunas heridas a medio curar con una pasta verdosa, cuyo olor me parece familiar. Tan pronto como termina, me explica que puede que duela un poco, pero que es la única forma de comenzar a sacar la toxina con la que estuvieron torturándome y finalmente, canta la canción del valle hasta que me quedo dormido.

Frente a mí, cae una lluvia torrencial y el lado izquierdo de la cara me duele tanto que apenas puedo contener las lágrimas que intentan escaparse, hay algo tibio en mis manos: pan, la vieja receta del pan de frutos secos de mi padre. Miro de soslayo y ahí está Katniss, hecha ovillo bajo un árbol raquítico de otoño frente a la panadería, está escurriendo y veo una tristeza inacabable reflejada en su mirada, es el dolor del que está muriendo y ha decidido que ya no puede luchar más. Miro nuevamente al interior de la panadería, mi madre se afana cerca del horno y yo lanzo una hogaza de pan hacia ella, que me mira confundida.

Con el paso de los días ella vuelve una y otra vez, forrándome de aquella pasta apestosa que en realidad, hace que el cuerpo me duela tanto como cuando estaba en el Capitolio, sin embargo, hay algo distinto esta vez: las crisis han disminuido, incluso han dejado de sujetarme a la cama y he sido capaz de comer por mí mismo. La horda de médicos, se ha reducido a dos médicos que intentan revertir la programación que me crearon con el secuestro, la enfermera que me ha cuidado desde el primer día y Primrose, cuyos cuidados han ayudado muchísimo a mejorarme. Después de pasar por varias sesiones de imágenes del doce, de mi familia… de Katniss, he comenzado a guardar silencio, necesito toda la energía disponible para asimilar las cosas que veo, las cosas que escucho.

Uno de esos días, logro dar con un hallazgo importante, hay dos tipos de recuerdo: los que son míos y los que creó la gente de Snow, la diferencia entre ellos, es que los míos son claros, los del Capitolio son brillantes… irreales. Casi cuando ha llegado la hora en que Primrose me visita, escucho un alboroto en el pasillo, son voces alteradas que llaman a una cirugía emergente, dicen que "El Sinsajo" está herida, no puedo evitar que me tiemblen las manos, una voz en mi cabeza, una que suena a una versión perversa de mí mismo, sugiere que vaya ahora, que es el momento de acabarla; mientras que mi razón está embotada, incapaz de decidir darle la orden a mi cuerpo de moverse. De nuevo, la maldita impotencia hace presa de mí y no puedo… no quiero hacer más que convertirme en un ovillo bajo las mantas de mi cama de hospital.

Paso varios días sumergido en la profundidad de mi mente, intentando desenredar la maraña de los recuerdos que vienen y van sin cesar; la fortaleza física que había recuperado, me abandona del mismo modo en que se abandona a un animal moribundo a que termine de exhalar solo. El contacto de una mano, hace que vuelva a la realidad, esta vez es Finnick quien me busca, tiene grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa feliz que raya en la demencia; me saluda como quien busca a un viejo amigo a quien no ha visto durante años. No puedo evitar contagiarme un poco de la alegría que irradia, dice tantas cosas desordenadas al mismo tiempo, que me cuesta hilar lo que intenta decirme, hasta que hecho un manojo de nervios, dice que va a casarse con Annie; corrijo, con SU Annie y que quiere pedirme dos favores muy especiales: el primero, si puedo prestarle uno de los trajes que Portia diseñó para mí, ya que él no tiene nada especial que usar en ese día. Accedo a su petición y él, embargado por la emoción, toma una de mis manos y me pide un segundo favor, uno que particularmente, hace que la sangre vuelva a correr por mis venas.

Los siguientes días, se hornea un pastel de bodas, que una vez montado en sus niveles, es llevado a mi habitación del hospital, junto con un montón de utensilios de decoración. Vuelvo a sentirme tan vivo que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que sentí una alegría tan genuina como esta; la tarta de bodas de Finnick y Annie va cobrando vida entre mis manos, frente a mis ojos: el perfecto azul del mar en la playa del cuatro, el suave ir y venir de olas espumosas que se reflejan en formas caprichosas sobre la superficie del glaseado, una larga hilera irregular de perlas de azúcar que son el marco para las formas delicadas de estrellas de mar, hipocampos, peces multicolor y pequeñas conchas y caracoles; todo con una delicada red de glaseado casi dorado emulando una red; la red que significaría la creación de un solo ser a partir de ese hombre, ahora mi ¿amigo?, y la mujer que era su otra mitad.

Cuando el pastel se ha ido, casi siento que soy yo mismo, aunque vuelve a dejarme con tanto tiempo que llenar con ideas que no quiero pensar y justo cuando estoy dispuesto a comenzar a contar los puntos irregulares en el cemento de las paredes, recibo una visita… Haymitch entra en la habitación y se sienta a un lado de mi cama, clava sus ojos grises en mí y yo no logro interpretar el gesto en su cara; pasan varios minutos antes de que diga que lo siente, que debió haber cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a Katniss y que hará lo que sea para lograr que vuelva a ser el mismo Peeta que ni él, ni Katniss merecen. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo, es pedirle que la lleven a mí, que dejaré que vuelvan a atarme si eso los hace sentir seguros, pero que quiero… que necesito verla una vez más.

Aquel día hay poca gente en el hospital, todos están al pendiente del gran acontecimiento, la boda está tan cerca que nadie tiene intenciones de perdérselo, aún cuando sólo tengan oportunidad de mirarlo de lejos al no ser de los invitados elegidos y yo espero, ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué, simplemente espero y trato de no desesperar en el intento. Haymitch vuelve al cabo de varias horas y dice que consiguió un permiso especial, que serán unos minutos breves y que él mismo estará supervisando ese encuentro desde la puerta… aclarando que la principal condición, es mantenerme sujeto a la cama de hospital; me limito a asentir y volver a tirarme sobre la cama, comenzando desde ese momento a convencerme de que habré perdido de nuevo ese ridículo trozo de libertad que había ganado con el movimiento de mis pies y manos.

* * *

Los breves momentos de cordura, son todos patrocinados por mi cabeza loca, así que espero que le dejen saber si están o no disfrutando de ellos, así la alimentan para que siga creando.

Hasta Otra.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black~_


	5. Desencuentros

Jueves nuevo, capítulo nuevo, yo creo que nos quedan pocos capítulos por delante y espero sinceramente que estén disfrutando de esta pequeña aventura que sigo escribiendo con gusto para todos ustedes.

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . .** Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayor a, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo nico que es m o, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

_**¿Real o no Real?**_

_**Capítulo 5.- Desencuentros**_

No puedo evitar el sobresalto cuando el silencio característico de mi habitación, se ve interrumpido por pasos en el exterior, eran ellos, el equipo de médicos que siempre están alrededor cuando hacen algún tipo de prueba en busca de mi llamada "recuperación", una puerta se cierra en la cercanía y escucho dos pares de pies detenerse frente a mi puerta; aquella necesidad de girar el rostro me invade nuevamente, ese maldito magnetismo animal que tanto me confunde y que no soy capaz de controlar se apodera de mí, haciendo temblar mis manos de expectación.

La puerta va abriéndose… demasiado lenta para mi gusto, mis manos, ahora crispadas en puños me hacen sentir indefenso, y frente a mí, está ella, usando un vestido que, ciertamente, le hace lucir bella, aunque quizá el término está equivocado, ya que el vestido es hermoso, sí, pero ella está demacrada, con esa palidez característica de quien está recuperándose de una enfermedad que no termina de marcharse, hay círculos alrededor de sus ojos y parece respirar con dificultad; su cabello está recogido en esa trenza que recuerdo con precisión y uno de sus brazos se cruza sobre el abdomen, sujetándose con la mano del codo contrario: parece frágil.

Un silencio incómodo se levanta entre nosotros, tan espeso que casi se materializa en una barrera que nos separa. Tiene una expresión en la mirada que no puedo interpretar, sus ojos brillan de una forma que no reconozco; Primrose dice que siempre la he leído como un libro abierto y en este momento, quisiera saber cómo interpretar esa intensidad en su mirada, es como si intentara reconocerme al mismo tiempo que tiene la certeza de quién soy. Odio que pueda tener esa certeza cuando yo mismo soy incapaz de encontrarme en medio de esta marea de recuerdos e ideas confusos… dolorosos.

Mientras lucho con ese repentino odio que amenaza con atenazarme los sentidos, la escucho romper el silencio; saluda seca, tajante, habla de Haymitch y, sin saber exactamente de donde sale, le digo que más que hablar, quería mirarla, para comenzar. La veo dudar nuevamente, y como el músculo al lado de su ojo da minúsculos saltos en un intento de no fruncir el ceño e, inevitablemente, dejo salir palabras que no estoy seguro si son mías o parte de aquello que fui programado para creer: -¿No estás muy grande, verdad?, ni particularmente bonita- digo, sin detenerme a pensar en la repercusión de aquellas palabras, no soy consciente de su efecto hasta que veo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Una imagen me golpea de lleno, la misma trenza, el vestido azul claro y su voz desesperada, rota y suplicante por ocupar el lugar de Primrose en los juegos.

Trato de pelear con más fuerza contra esos recuerdos, es terrible tener que pensar en ello, especialmente porque ese fue el principio del fin… debió dejarme morir en la primera arena. Como cabría esperar, ella se pone a la defensiva y hay algo en su discurso que me golpea aún con más fuerza que la imagen que deseché en un pueril intento por controlarme. Esta vez la veo de nuevo empapada de lluvia, con aspecto de haberse dado por vencida, inclinándose al frente para coger las hogazas del pan quemado, del pan que quemé a propósito para poder dárselo sin que mi madre se pusiera en medio. Vuelvo a la habitación y ella está retrocediendo para marcharse, cuando casi ha alcanzado la puerta, en un intento desesperado por no volver a sentirla lejos, logro decir –Katniss. Recuerdo lo del pan-.

Ella se queda estática por un momento y después habla de un video con esa historia, y me pregunto si en realidad existe, y si es así, ¿por qué no fue usado en mi contra?, ¿por qué tengo ese momento clavado en mi memoria, negándose a desaparecer con la influencia del veneno de rastrevíspula? Siento ese instinto de acabarla de nuevo, su frialdad no ayuda en nada, parece calcular cada movimiento y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir sin algunas respuestas; sin pensarlo demasiado, hablo de los demás videos: de los besos que aún me confunden, de ese beso que ella con tanto gusto le responde a Gale en la alambrada de nuestro distrito. Veo dolor en su mirada al responder aquellas preguntas y una dulce punzada de satisfacción me recorre el cuerpo cuando la veo darme la espalda y salir por esa puerta, que de nuevo se cierra con demasiada lentitud.

Sólo un poco después, cuando la habitación contigua ha vuelto a vaciarse, Haymitch entra nuevamente en mi habitación, puedo ver el reproche en su mirada y algo más que sólo puedo interpretar como una decepción que viene de la desesperanza: él se ha dado por vencido conmigo y siento una sonrisa de triunfo dibujarse en mis labios. Él vuelve a sentarse junto a mi cama, cruzado de brazos y clavando la mirada en la mía; dice que he sido injusto con ella, que entiende que la situación para ambos no es óptima, pero que no puedo ir por ahí, hiriendo deliberadamente a otros por situaciones fuera de su control, en ese momento dejo de escucharle, cierro los ojos y pretendo que su voz es sólo parte de los sonidos de las máquinas alrededor.

Durante los siguientes días, Primrose vuelve conmigo, sigue platicándome del día a día del hospital, de cómo Johanna ha despertado y poco a poco vuelve a ser ella misma y de como Annie y Finnick parecen ser inseparables, de la sonrisa de los otros niños del trece cuando Buttercup juega a intentar atrapar una luz en la pared y de lo maravillosas que eran las pequeñas florecitas de colores que glaseaba en las galletas que les llevaba cuando vivíamos en la villa de los vencedores. Con el paso de los días sigo mejorando y los médicos dicen que estoy listo para comer en compañía de más personas, aunque siempre vigilado y con mis manos debidamente controladas.

La enfermera de siempre, lleva un uniforme gris, unas botas y algunos efectos de limpieza para mí a la habitación; deja que me peine yo mismo y, supongo que por instrucciones del personal de seguridad del hospital, ayuda a afeitar la barba incipiente que se asoma en mi mentón. La sensación de libertad que me da el no tener la estúpida bata de hospital encima, hace maravillas con mi humor, de tal forma que cuando los dos enormes guardias con uniforme de soldado van por mí para llevarme al comedor, ni siquiera me permite sentirme abatido cuando me esposan las muñecas al frente. El comedor es un hervidero de gente, se escuchan conversaciones por todas partes y mientras camino con mi charola, con precario equilibrio sobre mis manos sujetas, doy con una mesa en la que encuentro más de un rostro conocido.

Delly me hace señas alegres, y Johanna me invita a sentarme a su lado; unos cuantos lugares más allá está Katniss… con Gale a su lado, trato de no pensar en ello, de que no me importe nada si ellos están o no juntos, pero no puedo, es como si mi sangre hirviera sólo de pensar en él tocándola, besándola, ocupando el lugar que por derecho es mío, porque algo dentro de mí, sabe que quién debe estar ahí soy yo, que los brazos que la reconfortan y hacen que ella pueda dormir un sueño libre de pesadillas, son los míos y no los de él. Las cosas no mejoran con la conversación en la mesa, ya que logro poner atención en el justo momento en que Johanna recuerda que fuimos vecinos de celda, haciendo a Annie tener una pequeña crisis.

Finnick le tira una mirada de reproche a Johanna y Delly, incapaz como es ella de soportar las situaciones tensas, intenta mediar, diciéndole a Annie que yo hice su tarta de bodas, ella parece volver del hueco en que se había metido, para agradecer la hermosa tarta. Miro mis manos esposadas y ese agradecimiento me hace recordar para qué sirven, cómo la repostería me da calma y felicidad, y por un momento, sonrío siendo yo mismo una vez más. Pido a Finnick que la cuide, eso es lo más sincero que puedo decir, aunque no hay manera de prever la intervención del muto en mi cabeza, ese que sugiere que querría arrebatar a Annie de los brazos de su otra mitad.

Una punzada de culpa surge en mi pecho, y trato de controlar los recuerdos antes de que ellos me controlen a mí, pero no es suficiente, no cuando los veo juntos, cuando él me mira con incredulidad y ella con esa expresión de no saber qué decidirá sobre mí. El muto en mi cabeza responde, diciendo cosas que sabe que van a herirla, cosas que sabe que también a mí me llenan de dolor, que se vuelven aún más insoportables cuando Gale dice que fui remplazado por una versión malvada de mí mismo. Acto seguido, ambos salen, ella hecha una furia y él como una sombra que le cuida la espalda; tan pronto salen, Delly me mira enfadada, me dice que he sido injusto y que no debí haberle hablado de ese modo.

Y es ahí cuando sucede, cuando finalmente el que creo que soy yo mismo, y el muto comienzan a discutir, primero en mi cabeza, después, sin que pueda precisar el momento en que sucede, comienzo a gritarle y él me grita y la gente alrededor nos mira con miedo reflejado en los rostros… me mira aterrada de lo que pueda hacer y antes de que otra cosa pueda pasar, los dos guardias que bajaron conmigo al comedor, han puesto una dosis de sedante en mi brazo y me llevan como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase de vuelta al hospital… qué poco me ha durado la libertad.

* * *

Sin más por ahora, les dejo un sincero agradecimiento por continuar con la lectura y ojalá, se animen a dejar más reviews.

Hasta otra!

_**J. Saiph Lestrange-Black ~**_


	6. Una Esperanza

Como cada jueves, les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, que se va acercando poco a poco al final, no sé si llegará hasta el epílogo, pero al menos dará pie al final de moraleja que nos dejó Suzanne Collins.

Sin más, los dejo con el sexto capítulo de ¿Real o no real?

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . .** Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayor a, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo nico que es m o, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

_**¿Real o no Real?**_

_****__**Capítulo 6.- Una Esperanza**_

Pasa una semana más frente a mis ojos y comienzo a volverme loco encerrado en aquella habitación, no he vuelto a bajar al comedor desde el episodio entre el muto y el que creo que soy yo. Delly ha vuelto a visitarme, aunque parece recelar en mi compañía… intenta ser la amiga de siempre, pero puedo ver el miedo en su mirada cada vez que tardo en responder alguna cosa. Paso rápidamente de la ira a la impotencia ¿es que no puedo hacer más que lastimar a quienes han estado ahí para mí?

Trabajan una técnica muy similar a la que usaban en el capitolio para hacerme volver, sólo que en vez de ponerme veneno de rastrevíspula, inyectan pequeñas dosis de un calmante en mis venas, y las imágenes en mi cabeza van remitiendo gradualmente. Finalmente, los médicos dicen que necesito salir de ahí, que probablemente el mismo encierro esté contribuyendo a que no haya una mejoría real… en resumen, que necesito interacción y de esa misma forma, comenzar a convertirme en una persona útil dentro del distrito, porque no puedo ser eternamente un paciente.

La enfermera de siempre, cuyo nombre ahora sé que es Natalie, lleva un uniforme gris para mí, ayuda nuevamente a deshacerse de la barba que ha estado asomándose por mi piel y me acompaña, junto con los dos guardias hasta un aparato empotrado en la pared que, de primera impresión, me pone sumamente nervioso. Los guardias me explican que debo meter ahí la muñeca izquierda y me será grabado el itinerario del día y que éste mismo se irá después de las diez de la noche, en que pueda tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Natalie me dice que volveré al hospital para dormir, que mientras no sea dado de alta, no se me podrá asignar un compartimento, pero que vamos por buen camino desde que, han decidido que es medianamente seguro dejarme salir.

Después del desayuno, soy conducido a un campo abierto, donde hay grupos de personas; es evidente que les han separado por grupos de edades y de acuerdo a las actividades que realizan, soy conducido a una mesa donde, unos chiquillos de no más de catorce años están aprendiendo a ensamblar armas de fuego. El instructor me da la bienvenida y me explica que he sido asignado en un grupo de principiantes dadas las condiciones de mi llegada, que creen que podré mejorar con mayor rapidez si logro sentirme útil. Los chicos me miran con expresiones de especulación, yo atino sólo a sonreír con timidez y sigo las instrucciones que me son dadas. Más pronto de lo que creo, el poder concentrarme en algo, me da la paz y la tranquilidad de mente que había estado necesitando en las últimas semanas.

En varias ocasiones he podido ver a Katniss en la distancia, mientras corre, tira o hace cualquier otra cosa que la pongan a hacer en campo abierto, siempre está con Johanna y, ambas parecen tomarse muy en serio el entrenamiento y de no ser por lo duro que las veo trabajar, juraría que la violencia con que se conduce Katniss en los videos que me mostraron, no es más que una farsa bien preparada para mostrarle al mundo que ella es el Sinsajo. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando alejarla de mi mente, entre más tiempo pase lejos de mis pensamientos, es más factible que no recuerde por qué quiero matarla, aunque ya no estoy del todo seguro que eso es lo que en realidad quiero conseguir.

Al décimo día de entrenamiento, escucho comentar a mis compañeros de entrenamiento que, se está cocinando algo realmente grande, aparentemente los rebeldes están comenzando a preparar la toma del Capitolio, y no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón encogerse al recordar el Capitolio, el único lugar de Panem en el que juré que no dejaría que hiciera mi esencia perderse y que, irónicamente, se había llevado cada una de las pequeñas partes de quien solía ser, dejándome sumido en una profunda marea de recuerdos confusos, abandonado, solo y completamente fuera de mí. Sé que, de momento, soy demasiado peligroso para ser llevado al Capitolio y por una vez, me permito sentirme aliviado de que nadie sea capaz de creer en mí.

Durante esa noche, no logro conciliar el sueño ya que, cada vez que cierro los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver es ella, sus ojos grises, las dos trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombros en el vestido rojo con que fue al primer día de clases, mezclándose en un vertiginoso remolino que la transforma en esa hermosa muchacha del vestido rojo en llamas y luego esas flamas la devoran hasta mostrarla en el vestido de novia con que Cinna la convirtió en un Sinsajo frente al centro de entrenamiento. Entonces me pregunto quién es ella realmente… si es el Sinsajo, o la niña cuya voz hacía silenciar al bosque, quizá la menuda preadolescente a la que le lancé dos hogazas de pan de frutas; son demasiados conceptos a los que debo darles forma y tan poco el tiempo que tengo para poder definirlos.

Camino por la habitación como autómata, siento el cuerpo cansado y conforme escucho ruido en el lugar, sé que ha comenzado un nuevo día. Finalmente me dejo caer sobre la cama, intentando de una vez por todas recomponer los jirones de mi memoria y no puedo… simplemente no puedo; cuando los médicos van a hacer su evaluación matutina, determinan que estoy demasiado extenuado como para mandarme a entrenar, así que escriben una nota en la que me eximen de las tareas del día; una dosis de morflina me hace dormir con profundidad y sin ningún tipo de sueño. Es el ruido en el pasillo que me hace volver a la realidad, escucho a Johanna gritando y siento mis pupilas dilatarse: no de nuevo… no por favor.

Horas más tarde, aún aturdido por el cansancio y los recuerdos de la tortura, salgo de mi habitación, apenas logrando sostenerme de las paredes… llego hasta Johanna, puedo verla en su cama, tendida boca arriba, con expresión confundida. Ella mira el techo con los ojos fijos, sin siquiera parpadear, las sábanas dejan ver huellas de una humedad que comienza a desvanecerse y me acerco a ella. Las piernas apenas me sostienen cuando llego al costado de su cama, ella no ha notado mi presencia y sólo atino a tomar su mano, sus dedos aprietan los míos por un breve instante… siento las lágrimas correr por mi rostro y beso el dorso de su mano, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, demasiado cansado para pedirle que no deje de luchar.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo ahí, cuando Natalie me sujeta por un costado y me obliga a soltar la mano de Johanna, que sigue aferrada a la mía; siento como me abraza por un breve instante, para después volver a levantarme. Con cierto trabajo me ayuda a volver a mi habitación y me recuesta en la cama, creo que he comenzado a alucinar, porque me parece escuchar las voces de Finnick y Katniss en la distancia y justo cuando la puerta de mi habitación está cerrándose, los veo pasar a los dos, corriendo hacia la habitación de Johanna y una leve sonrisa se dibuja de forma precaria en mis labios… vuelvo a dormir.

Sé que han pasado varios días desde ese momento, y Johanna me ha dicho que se fueron… que Gale, Katniss y Finnick están cerca del Capitolio, esperando el momento para tomar el lugar. Por primera vez desde que llegué al trece, me permito pensar en eso que estoy sintiendo, en el profundo vacío que siento en el pecho, en la ansiedad que me provoca pesadillas cada noche: es como si algo hiciera falta, algo que logra devolver un precario equilibrio a mi desgastado ser; incluso llego a albergar una infantil esperanza de que al salir al campo de entrenamiento, ella estará ahí, corriendo, disparando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que me haga saber que está cerca, y la realidad me golpea en la cara cada vez más, en especial cuando veo que me dan cada vez un poco más de libertad dentro de este lugar extraño.

Johanna, Primrose y Delly se encargan de hacerme volver un poco más, al menos ahora ya no guardo tanto silencio para asimilar las cosas que escucho, aunque con las cosas que siento es una historia completamente distinta. Dicen que jamás he sido una persona violenta, que en realidad, es todo lo contrario, sin embargo, logro desarrollar una habilidad muy poco conocida para ensamblar armas de fuego y aunque no soy el mejor tirador, al menos puedo apuntar decentemente a un blanco y atinar a una distancia moderada. Mantenerme ocupado ha ayudado bastante a centrar mis pensamientos, a evitar un poco esa sensación de vacío permanente que llevo conmigo ¿qué demonios es lo que hace falta?, ¿por qué me siento tan fracturado?

Suelo preguntarme todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo, buscar una respuesta que no llega… quizá, tratar de encontrar un poco de la paz que me fue arrebatada y, siguiendo un precario orden en el caos de mi cabeza, repito constantemente una lista de palabras: compañera, amiga, amante, prometida… sinsajo; todas ellas han sido palabras que han usado unos y otros para referirse a Katniss, palabras que para mí no tienen ningún sentido, que intentan encontrar una dirección y hacernos decidir a mí y al muto en mi cabeza que no deseamos matarla.

Una mañana de tantas, mis dos guardaespaldas me escoltan hasta un piso inferior, un sitio al que llaman control y esa es la primera vez que la veo; de entrada me parece siniestra y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, haciendo a su paso que el vello de todo mi cuerpo se erice. Alma Coin, la presidente del distrito trece, una mujer que a todas luces dice "o sirves, o mueres" y sin siquiera abrir la boca. Ella se levanta de su silla detrás del panel principal y se acerca a mí; comienza a observarme como si fuese una pieza de ganado, sopesando todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tendrá para hacerme un ciudadano útil. Después de algunos minutos de un silencio que se antoja eterno, finalmente atina a decir -Soldado Mellark, ha sido promovido y asignado a un escuadrón, vaya a preparación porque se unirá a su equipo-, sin más, se da la vuelta y uno de los dos soldados que me custodian toma mi mano derecha y pone un 451 rojo y reluciente sobre el dorso de mi mano derecha.

Los dos soldados que me acompañan me dejan a la entrada del cuartel y de nuevo me siento como la primera vez que llegué al Capitolio; me llevan de puesto en puesto, pesando, midiendo, examinando y finalmente haciendo caer mis rizos rubios bajo el zumbido de una máquina de afeitar; me entregan un uniforme gris de soldado, un arma y me conducen hasta los hangares subterráneos. El aerodeslizador se eleva sin que pueda sentirlo del todo y antes de poder hacer consciencia de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pude verlo por la ventana: sus colores, sus estructuras, la magnífica muralla natural que le protege… el Capitolio. Mis manos tiemblan y escucho al muto rugir en mi cabeza.

* * *

De nuevo agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, a mi fiel beta reader que, literalmente, no llegaría a ningún lado sin su apoyo y su atención cuando estoy embotada de tanta palabra. Gracias también a las nuevas lectoras, que espero, no se decepcionen del avance de la historia: _**Black919, Tlahcuilo-Yatziri, **__**Minafan, Ires, Katniss Ainsworth**_, todo esto es por y para ustedes, en serio espero que la estén disfrutando mucho.

Hasta el siguiente.

_**J. Saiph Lestrange-Black ~**_


	7. El Escuadrón 451

Como cada jueves, capítulo nuevo, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a** Black919** por continuar la lectura, es siempre agradable leer comentarios de una lectora entusiasta; igualmente a **Alexia Nightshade** y **Jannette-BlackWeasley**, a quienes les doy la bienvenida a esta pequeña aventura, un placer contar con nueva compañía.

**. . : : Disclaimer : : . .** Todos los personajes, lugares y en su mayor a, situaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que es mío, es la forma de ordenar hechos y palabras para dar una perspectiva distinta a la de Katniss.

* * *

_**¿Real o no Real?**_

**Capítulo 7 .- El Escuadrón 451**

Después de varias horas de un camino escarpado, llegamos al campamento rebelde; los distintos escuadrones están agrupados en secciones claramente divididas y un nuevo par de soldados me reciben para escoltarme hasta la ubicación del escuadrón 451. Es en ese momento en que trato de pensar con qué clase de personas podrían asociarme, ¿quién podría tener el sentido común suficiente como para quererme cerca?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pude ver frente a mí a Katniss, a Finnick, a Gale y a una serie de personas de quienes ni siquiera tenía idea de sus rostros o sus nombres. Mis órdenes eran presentarme con el comandante Boggs, un hombre que, a juzgar por su reacción, sabía tanto como yo acerca de mi integración a su escuadrón. Veo como da la espalda tras mirarme y también la confusión de todos los presentes, Gale se desliza por detrás de Katniss buscando protegerla y Finnick simplemente niega ante las acciones de todos, especialmente el recelo de Gale y de ella, que por alguna razón, esta vez no me hace sentir satisfecho… esta vez, sólo me confunde.

El comandante Boggs anuncia que irá a llamar a la presidente Coin, le veo marcharse aunque les he dicho que no hará diferencia alguna, que ha sido la misma presidente en persona quien me ha asignado a este escuadrón. Katniss me mira, aunque parece estar muy lejos de allí, considerando alguna idea, casi podría apostar que está buscando una forma de escapar. Minutos más tarde, cuando el comandante vuelve, la ira que desprenden sus ojos es palpable; él sabe que soy una amenaza, sabe que podría saltar a matarla en cualquier momento y por la expresión de los ojos de Gale, sé que él también lo tiene presente y que está más que dispuesto a acabarme al menor movimiento en falso.

Toma sólo unos minutos que dos guardias sean asignados a mi vigilancia, el arma que llevo conmigo es descargada y también se dispone que duerma afuera, a la vista de todos… como el criminal confeso que soy… aún antes de haber cometido ofensa alguna. Veo como Boggs y Katniss se alejan del grupo y estoy seguro que tardarán en volver. Finnick es el primero en acercarse, ayuda a instalarme; pone una mano en mi hombro sin decir palabra alguna y yo sólo atino a dedicarle un esbozo de sonrisa.

Estoy liándome con la tienda de campaña cuando Katniss vuelve y se ve furiosa, como si ahora cargara aún más peso sobre los hombros; la misma fuerza magnética que sentí en el trece, me hace girar el rostro y encontrarme brevemente con sus ojos, que arden con algo que parece una mezcla entre desesperación, furia y frustración. Hay ruido suficiente a mi alrededor como para hacerme perder una parte de la conversación, no es sino hasta que un _"¿por qué no?"_ anormalmente agudo, proveniente de Katniss provoca un silencio incómodo, que es seguido de la duda de la segunda de Boggs, una duda que me congela el alma al tener que cuestionarme yo mismo si es que ella sería capaz o no de dispararme.

Para lo que no estoy preparado, es justamente para su respuesta… una parte de mí, de la que no estoy totalmente seguro cuál es, se fragmenta en minúsculos trozos imposibles de reparar, mientras sus palabras resuenan con la furia de cientos de campanas, rebotando una y otra vez en mi cabeza _"es como disparar a otro chucho del capitolio"_. El muto en mi cabeza casi explota de placer, mientras que yo, intento por todos los medios no mostrar el profundo dolor que me desgarra; la soldado comienza a replicar algo a Katniss, que la mira como si quisiera acribillarla y antes de que puedan discutir de verdad, Boggs interrumpe, ordenando que Katniss sea puesta en rotación.

Al terminar de armar la tienda, me siento agotado e incluso, el poco apetito que se podía haber generado, se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, sin embargo, el resto de los soldados se apiñaban en la barra improvisada para su alimentación. Veo a Katniss y Gale juntos, demasiado juntos… tan juntos que es algo difícil de soportar, él le murmura algo al oído y ella parece desorientarse, le responde algo, aún con el gesto de extrañeza reflejado en la cara y minutos después, cuando todo el escuadrón ha vuelto a reunirse alrededor de la fogata, el ambiente es sumamente tenso. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por las miradas que le dirigen a Katniss, aunque una leve oleada de satisfacción mal sana me hace crispar los puños _-¿lo ves? , para ella no eres más que un bicho despreciable al cual puede desechar con facilidad-_, el muto en mi cabeza pretende cobrar ventaja y aunque intento encontrar algún punto en su defensa… simplemente no puedo encontrarlo.

La gente comienza a retirarse a sus tiendas, y yo estoy metido a medias en mi saco de dormir, mirando a la nada, intentando encontrar explicaciones a las cosas que no entiendo… las que ahora son tantas, que sobrepasan los límites de mi mente sobre expuesta. Finnick va a sentarse conmigo, lleva un plato de comida extra –hora de comer viejo… es mejor mantenerse con fuerzas en este lugar- dijo, en tono cómplice y pude adivinar la sonrisa que no veía ahora en su cara. –Sé que son tiempos difíciles y que todo esto puede abrumarte demasiado… pero, voy a confiarte mi secreto- agregó, bajando un poco más la voz –nudos… son lo mejor cuando se trata de no concentrarse demasiado en lo que se está pensando- concluyó, poniendo en mis manos el plato extra, y en el que pude sentir, al tomarlo, que había un trozo de cordel enroscado debajo, lo suficientemente largo para hacer pequeños nudos sin utilidad.

El resto de la noche pasa sin que pueda conciliar el sueño, es difícil saber que ella está ahí, tan cerca y no soy capaz de acercarme, por miedo a ella, a mí mismo… a todo lo que nos rodea. La proximidad del Capitolio me tiene nervioso y ahora más que nunca intento aferrarme con fuerza a esos recuerdos que no sé si son míos, pero que al menos parecen más reales, menos brillantes. Sé que han pasado varias horas y escucho que alguien sale de su tienda, ni siquiera necesito mirar: es Katniss, puedo sentirla y aunque está a varios metros, su proximidad es eléctrica y hace reaccionar cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Hago nudos sin detenerme, tengo la mochila en el regazo y en realidad no pongo atención a nada, ahora más que nunca es importante mantener mi atención puesta en esa pequeña cuerda, que de alguna forma, me ayuda a mantenerme en la línea de la cordura. El silencio se vuelve insoportable, es como esperar de nuevo a que algo suceda y nada pasa, sólo nudos, nudos y más nudos… no puedo hacer más nudos, necesito escuchar algo, aunque sea mi propia voz; sin siquiera pensarlo abro la boca, le hablo a ella, que por el tono culpable de voz que ocupa, sé que otra vez la he hecho sentir mal.

No sé si es el tema de la muerte, o el hecho de que ella ha dicho que la única vez que realmente pensó en matarme fue en nuestra primera arena, cuando creyó que me había aliado con los profesionales, hace que me sienta más nervioso, y repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza la misma lista de palabras que le dije antes… _- Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometida. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada-_, es difícil pensar en una forma en que cada una de estas palabras logren darle forma, que realmente me digan quién es ella y quién soy yo… si es que somos un nosotros o sólo es un recuerdo falso más.

La respiración pausada de los que dormían cambia de frecuencia, sé que ahora nos escuchan, hacen que me sienta desesperado, observado por todos sin siquiera saber quién soy. No puedo evitar soltar lo que me aqueja, decirle sobre esa confusión entre la realidad y la irrealidad en que estoy sumergido desde hace semanas, entonces Finnick interviene, sugiriendo que pregunte las cosas, que es como Annie hace cuando no está segura de lo que sucede… el problema es que yo no sé en quién puedo o no confiar; es ahí cuando me entero que en el trece están en deuda conmigo, que al menos aquella tortura sirvió de algo, ya que logré salvar muchas vidas.

_Vecina_… esa chica de la Veta, con sus dos trenzas y vestido de cuadros rojos, la que hacía que los pájaros callaran para escuchar su voz. _Cazadora_… esa en la que se convirtió después de morir su padre, después de que tirara ese pan quemado hacia ella. _Amiga_… la que llevaba fresas silvestres y ardillas frescas a mi casa, la que ayudaba a que mi padre, mis hermanos y yo no termináramos muriendo de hambre o de intoxicación por comer pan rancio.

_Tributo_… por voluntad, intentando defender hasta el final la vida de su hermana, aquella niña frágil que mi padre decía que se parecía tanto a su madre, de la que había estado profundamente enamorado._ Amante_… mi compañera, la que convertí en amante trágica en nuestros primeros juegos, la que se convirtió en la persona por la que había decidido darlo todo: incluso la vida._ Aliada_… esa que arriesgó su vida buscándome, cuando casi estaba muerto, la que casi muere por buscar el medicamento que evitaría mi muerte. _Vencedora_… cuando sacó las bayas, cuando las dividió entre su mano y la mía, cuando gracias a ella pudimos volver con vida a casa. _Prometida_… la mujer a la que, con el corazón en la mano, le pedí se convirtiera en mi esposa, a pesar de ser parte de la elaborada farsa de la gira de la victoria.

_Enemiga_… la forma en que me la mostraron, hermosa, devastadora y letal, la causante de todas las desgracias que se han venido sobre Panem._ Muto_… la peligrosa criatura en que se había convertido, la que había dejado de ser la Katniss que había amado. _Objetivo_… el blanco a destruir, al llegar su final, terminaría con ello la destrucción y la muerte que comenzara en la arena del vasallaje, que alcanzara mi hogar y a mi gente.

De golpe, una imagen invade mi mente: en ella, Katniss lleva el cabello suelto, los pies descalzos y está en mi regazo, lleva una blusa verde y duerme sobre mi regazo, mientras dibujo su rostro… me parece lo más hermoso que he visto nunca; escucho mi voz susurrando y mi pecho se llena de una sensación extraña cuando las palabras toman sentido en mi cabeza _"quiero congelar este momento para siempre"_. Levanto la mirada y giro hasta mirarla nuevamente, nuestros ojos se encuentran… los suyos, tan grises como el acero brillan de una forma extraña, intensa: pareciera estar a punto de llorar cuando me dice _–tu color favorito es el naranja, no el brillante, sino el naranja suave, como el atardecer… Eres un pintor, un panadero; te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas; nunca pones azúcar en el té y haces doble nudo a tus zapatos-_, aquella declaración me toma totalmente por sorpresa y soy incapaz de decir nada, mientras la veo desaparecer en el interior de su tienda, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al entrar.

* * *

No me queda más que agradecer de nuevo su presencia en el nuevo capítulo y prometer que nos veremos el próximo jueves, para continuar con la aventura.

Hasta otra.

_**J. Saiph Lestrange-Black ~**_


End file.
